Young Tucker (episode)
'Young Tucker '''is the tenth episode of the second season. Plot When Molly hears about a new engine called Young Tucker, the engines told her how he is a "jinx". Molly thinks it's only superstition, until she hears from Rheneas about some incidents Young Tucker caused. Molly tries to be friends with Young Tucker and make him feel welcome. When Molly has to take some wagons to the wharf, Young Tucker forgets to advise her about the trucks' damaged brakes, and the wagons makes Molly crahes into the buffers and fall into the sea. Her crew are not hurt, and Young Tucker arrives with Rocky in no time. Young Tucker feels bad, but Molly shows him that bad luck is only a supertition, though perhaps the world is against him, and everything will go wrong, but in the end, he has a good friend in Molly. Characters *Molly *Young Tucker *Rheneas *Kurt *Madge *Fred Pelhay *Troublesome Trucks *Norman (''does not speak) *Rocky (does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Elizabeth (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *George (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Rick Shay (cameo) *Weaver (cameo) *Gregory Larson (cameo) *Carlo Debris (mentioned) *S.C.Ruffey (mentioned) * Trivia *First appearances (albeit cameos) of Caitlin, Cranky, and Elizabeth. *This is the first episode where Young Tucker speaks. *This episode is very loosely based on the TUGS episode, Jinxed. *First major role of Molly in the Enterprising Engines series. *This episode is dedicated to Tuckinator15, the model-maker who created Young Tucker and Bear. *Second episode where the fans voiced the trucks when a runaway happend. *This episode aired after Blunderbuss, but it is episode 10 because when Mavis and the Tornado, Rock-Star and Munitions became one episode instead of eight, the tenth episode slot opened for another tenth episode. Gallery The Yard with Rheneas and Molly.jpg|Molly, Rheneas and Monty Young Tucker has an accident at the crossing. .jpg|Young Tucker has an accident with flour. Norman overheats.jpg|Norman breaking down. Molly talking to Young Tucker. .jpg|Molly. Fred pushes Molly into the water!.jpg|Molly crashing into the harbor. Young Tucker--13.jpg|Young Tucker. Molly and Tucker go the distance. .jpg|Molly and Young Tucker Rheneas at a good angle..jpg|Rheneas. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.56 AM.png|Molly speaking to Rheneas, with Monty and the freight cars in the background. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.35.17 AM.png|Young Tucker. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.30.50 AM.png|Stanley near Kurt. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.14 AM.png|Molly passing Sir Handel. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.34.36 AM.png|Molly, Caitlin, Elizabeth, Cranky, and Salty. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.36.20 AM.png|Molly near Rheneas and Monty while Derek passes. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.37.38 AM.png|Young Tucker with Rick and Weaver. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.42.06 AM.png|Molly passing Nelson. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.43.04 AM.png|Molly passing Young Tucker, Harvey, and Emily. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.44.34 AM.png|Molly hauling a line of freight cars. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.45.03 AM.png|Kurt with Carlo's lumberjacks and a hippie chained to a tree. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.46.06 AM.png|Kurt and a lumberjack. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.28.43 AM.png|Molly being pushed by her train of trucks. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.47.19 AM.png|Molly beng rescued by Rocky, Tucker, and Madge. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.49.41 AM.png|Young Tucker and Rocky. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.50.29 AM.png|Tucker and Molly while Skarloey passes over. Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.52.12 AM.png|Tuckinator15's dedication. ee93 45.png|Molly and Young Tucker talking Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes